


dressin' to impress the boy

by hoeunki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuties, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Romance, jisung is in loooooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: jisung's nervous to pick up chenle for prom.





	dressin' to impress the boy

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is a high school musical reference.

Jisung pulls at his maroon silk tie for the umpteenth time, scrunching his nose as he checks out his reflection in the mirror. He's never worn such a formal outfit and needless to say, it’s certainly… something. Turning to the left and right, Jisung assesses his angles, wincing slightly at the tightness of his satin vest. Jeno's done a number on his hair, styling his orange locks up with copious amounts of hair gel. His shirt is stiff and itchy and he keeps adjusting his cufflinks despite Mark’s protests. He wants to rub at his eyes but knows that Jaemin's going to pop a blood vessel if he messes up the eyeliner.

Jisung thinks he looks ridiculous. Chenle's probably going to open the door and laugh in his face and call off the whole thing.

“You look absolutely _dashing_ , Jisung!” Jaemin cries, flinging himself onto the younger boy and pinching his cheeks with his bony fingers. Jaemin wipes a fake tear from his eye and turns to Jeno. “Jeno, take a picture of me with my baby.”

“I thought _I_ was your baby,” he mumbles bitterly, but pulls his phone out anyway. Jaemin, despite having extremely dry lips, manages to land a disgustingly wet smooch on Jisung’s cheek, which he promptly wipes away with the back of his hand.

For a moment Jisung regrets ever asking Mark to help him prepare for prom because he knew it was going to inevitably end up like this, Jaemin cooing at him to no end and Jeno loitering around with his phone to capture potential blackmail material. But at the same time, he’s touched that they came all this way from their university campus just to do this for him.  

Not that he’s ever going to admit that out loud, though. He’s got an image to maintain.

He blows his cheeks out and huffs loudly, wiping his palms on his fancy trousers. He absolutely cannot have sweaty hands when he goes to pick up his date.

 _Date._ The concept of Chenle being his boyfriend and them going to prom together is still something that gives him butterflies in his stomach, even though they’ve been together for almost a year now.  He still gets nervous when he initiates hand-holding in public and never fails to blush like an idiot when Chenle kisses him.

He wonders how Chenle is doing now over at his house. Donghyuck and Renjun are probably putting him through a tortuous makeover session (if Donghyuck's devilish grin last month was anything to go by).

Mark places a hand on Jisung's shoulder and hands him his tuxedo jacket. Jisung nods at him through the mirror and slips it on, smoothing out the sleeves. Mark grins.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

 

*******

 

“HAND ME THE MASCARA, RENJUN!”

Chenle, who's currently clad in nothing but his boxers, laughs madly as Donghyuck tosses a used tissue at the older Chinese boy.

Renjun’s busy ironing Chenle’s shirt, so he just raises an eyebrow and gives him the middle finger. “Get it yourself.”

With a dramatic sigh, Donghyuck hangs off the edge of Chenle’s bed and uses a hanger to pull his makeup bag towards him. Chenle watches as he sifts through tubes of lipstick, multiple palettes, and other assorted tubes filled with foundation and whatnot.

“Aha!” he declares triumphantly, raising the mascara in the air. He moves to his position in front of Chenle and uncaps it.

“Okay now look up and blink slowly.”

Chenle obediently follows, doing exactly as Donghyuck says. He's learned how to sit still following the incident twenty minutes ago when Donghyuck poked him in the eye while applying eyeliner because Chenle kept giggling.

They spend a few more minutes jamming to old Taylor Swift songs as Donghyuck finishes with the rest of the makeup. When he's done, he pulls back and beams brightly.

“Jisung's gonna bust a nut when he sees you.”

Renjun chokes and Chenle blushes at his friend's choice of words. He grabs one of the compact mirrors and lifts it to his face, gasping when he sees the results of Donghyuck’s expertise.

He had expected Donghyuck to have gone way overboard with everything, but he's only done a little extra on his eyes. The maroon eyeshadow blends beautifully with the slightly glittery pink that Donghyuck applied around the inner corners of his eyes, and the highlight really accentuates his cheekbones when it catches the light.

“Whoa.”

Donghyuck puffs out his chest with pride, preening like a peacock. Renjun grabs Chenle by the arm and yanks him off the bed. “You better get into your suit right now because Jeno texted me that they're almost here.”

Quickly, Chenle changes into his suit, making sure none of his makeup is smudged off as he does so. The doorbell rings as Renjun is tying the bowtie around his neck, and Chenle feels his heart leap in excitement. Renjun stills him with a hand on his arm and adjusts the tie one last time.

“Our babies grow up so fast, don't they?” Donghyuck pretend-sobs, sniffling on Renjun's shoulder.

Renjun pats his back in sympathy. “I know, honey.”

Chenle hits them both. “It's a high school prom, not my _marriage_.” He ignores Hyuck’s cries of agony and walks towards the door, and his hand comes to a stop as it hovers over the doorknob.

There's a thrumming in his chest at the thought of seeing Jisung all done up, hair probably slicked back and with makeup done too. Did he bring flowers? Was he just as nervous as Chenle was? They didn't even get the chance to go suit shopping together (Donghyuck had insisted on keeping the whole thing a secret), but it was okay. Tonight it was going just be the two of them, no annoying hyungs around to be annoying. He has the cutest boy in the universe all to himself for a whole night.

Chenle takes a deep breath and counts to three before exiting into the hallway.

 

*******

 

Lucas opens the door with a broad smile, ushering the four of them inside with his long arms. The inside of Chenle’s house is lavish but not overly ostentatious: a tasteful crystal chandelier hanging in the foyer, spotless marble floors, and a giant curved staircase. He’s been here plenty of times before, but it’s always impressive every time he visits.

“Jisung! You look so grown up!” Lucas says, clapping him on the back. The sheer force of his palm has Jisung stumbling.

“Thanks,” he chuckles awkwardly. Lucas chats with them for a bit before bringing Jeno and Jaemin into the kitchen to show them something he's been working on for the whole afternoon. Jisung cracks his neck and dances a little, a habit he's developed in stressful situations like these. Mark leans against the wall, watching on with an amused smile.

“You got the flower?” he asks, and Jisung freezes.

The flower. He’s supposed to give Chenle the flower after he comes down the staircase, and it was going to be cute and romantic and now he had forgotten it on his desk—

“Relax,” Mark says, laughing as he pulls out the red rose from behind his back. “I’m just teasing.”

Jisung sighs in relief and takes the flower from him. “I’m going to get grey hairs because of you, I swear.”

Someone clears their throat, making Jisung and Mark turn. Donghyuck and Renjun stand at the top of the stairs with a microphone. From beside him, Jisung hears Mark mutter ‘they’re so extra’ under his breath.

Renjun taps the microphone. “Ladies and gays, thank you all for coming tonight.” Lucas, Jeno, and Jaemin rush out from the kitchen at the sound of Renjun’s booming voice. “We sincerely appreciate all the effort that has been put in for the past month for this momentous event.”

Donghyuck takes the mic. “And without further ado, it is my pleasure to introduce the main star of tonight—Jisung sweetie I love you but it’s true—ZHONG CHENLE!!”

They step aside and Jisung’s mouth falls open at the sight in front of him.

Chenle’s wearing white, a pristine white suit with golden cufflinks that match his, and a maroon bow tie. His hair has been dyed an extremely pale pinkish-purple that falls across his eyes in slight waves, and his makeup—gosh, his makeup—makes him look absolutely stunning. Chenle descends the staircase and Jisung is awestruck, mesmerized, breathless at the sight of the angelic beauty before him. It almost feels like a dream, like one of those slow motion scenes in a movie or perhaps a cringey music video.

“Hey,” Chenle greets, coming to a stop in front of Jisung. His lips turn up in an uncharacteristically bashful smile that does absolutely nothing to calm Jisung's exploding heart. _Inhale, exhale,_ is the mantra that he repeats in his head. _You can do this._

Jisung’s nostrils flare. “Hi.” Mark coughs indiscreetly and Jisung looks over to see him gesturing to his hand.

“Oh… oh!” He thrusts the flower at Chenle, who seems pleasantly surprised by it. “A flower. For you.”

Chenle takes the flower and sniffs it. “It’s lovely. Thanks, Sungie.” There’s a brief flutter of lips against his cheek and Jisung turns an embarrassing shade of pink. Lucas, who’s clinging on the doorframe, squeals loudly.

“You look gorgeous, Chenle.”

His heart leaps at the way Chenle’s eyes sparkle at the compliment. Jisung is no writer, but he thinks he could probably wax poetic about Chenle any day.

“You’re not looking too shabby yourself, Jisung.”

He sure hopes he doesn’t look bad. It had taken ages for Jaemin and Mark to find a rental suit that could fit him, and even when they did they had to get Jeno’s mom to do some minor alterations. Jisung almost forgets that his hyungs are watching until Jaemin pops up beside them with a camera in hand. “Picture time!” he hollers.

They stand together, arms linked as their friends coo and snap pictures. Donghyuck forces them to kiss for one of the photos and Lucas loses his shit. When they’re done, Jisung takes Chenle’s hand and leads him to the door.

“We’re going now, okay? Have fun with your movie night!” Jaemin is already on the couch with a giant bowl of popcorn.

“Maybe we should crash later,” Renjun jokes. “I’m kidding!” he says quickly, after seeing the distressed look on Chenle’s face. Jisung sees Jeno frown in disappointment and pocket something that looks suspiciously like another bow tie.

Mark waves at them from the kitchen. “Don’t get home too late, kids!”

“Don’t do anything inappropriate!” Donghyuck yells.

Chenle and Jisung ignore them, and Jisung holds the door open for his date to walk through. “After you, my good sir.” Chenle laughs, doing a little curtsy before he exits the house. His eyes widen when he sees their mode of transportation.

“You’re taking me to prom on a _bicycle_?” Chenle asks with a hint of incredulity.

Jisung proudly walks ahead, patting his two seater bike. If it were up to Chenle, they would have most likely pulled up in a limousine. But tonight was going to be special, and Jisung thinks that bike rides in the evening are pretty romantic.

“Let’s go!”

Chenle takes a moment before softening into a fond grin, and he swings his leg up on the seat behind Jisung. His arms wrap around Jisung’s torso and lets his head rest against his back. Jisung looks up at the twinkling night sky and thanks his lucky stars for letting Chenle agree to be his boyfriend. Jisung finds one of his hands and gives it a squeeze. In return, Chenle nuzzles lightly against Jisung, like a little cat.

“Take me away, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> i take fic requests sometimes: [twitter](https://twitter.com/takadactyl)


End file.
